


Scrapbooks, Lists, & Senioritis

by SinfulPocket



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Biting, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, High School, I'll update the tags as I go, M/M, Masturbation, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPocket/pseuds/SinfulPocket
Summary: “Take a deep breath, and just enjoy the last real summer you have. With us.”As junior year at Nockfell High draws to a close, Sal, Larry, Todd, and Ash make bucket lists of everything they want to do in their last year to be kids together.





	1. The Mask Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've never posted a multi-chaptered fic before, so bear with me if it takes me a little bit to figure out how to do this.  
> Y'all got me fucked up, drowning in my own tears with 'We Don't Have to Dance' by ironiclittlebaby, so I needed something wholesome in my life. Well, wholesome, multi-chaptered, and still eventually sexy.  
> And since no one wanted to do that shit, I guess here I am.
> 
> This story is going to use a lot of personal experiences for me as to add to the realism, and I'll be sure to point out the real parts at the end of every chapter because I have some stupid, stupid memories.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy... I forget what I titled this, and I'm too lazy to scroll up.

The last day of junior year at Nockfell High ended fairly uneventfully, with the teachers pretty much doing nothing besides letting the kids converse in the classrooms amongst themselves. However, Sal, Larry, Todd, and Ashley were all scribbling away in their notebooks, writing down lists upon lists of things they wanted to do that summer.

“We can’t have a hair-braiding party! My hair isn’t long enough for that,” Todd complained. It was going to be the last summer they had together where they didn’t have to focus on jobs, moving out, and general adult stuff. They wanted to make the most out of it.

“Oh, hush,” Ashley interjected. “You could for sure fit, like, some small ones in there.”

“Yeah, and I got enough hair for all of us!” Larry shook his hair around to emphasize his point before adding Ash’s ‘hair-braiding party’ to their list.

Meanwhile, Sal was just scribbling down a lot of food ideas. Most of them were of pizzas with strange toppings, like Chinese food or French fries, but they were good ideas nonetheless.

They had a ton of things they wanted to do, places to go, and food to eat. And they only had one summer to cram it all in there, but they’d be damned if they didn’t try.

 

When the school day finally ended, the four of them set off on their journeys back home, Ash boarding her bus with a huge smile and wave while the three boys headed on a walk back to the apartments.

Sal and Larry walked next to each other on the sidewalk as Todd third-wheeled behind. Not only did they all have lists of summer activities, but Todd and Ash also had different plans: plans to get Sal and Larry to go to prom together.

They sensed a bit of romantic tension between the two and had for a while. The first step was to get them to admit, at the very least in secret, the feelings were there. While it seemed a little diabolical to set their two friends up, the bologna incident taught them to never wait to do what they wanted to do, or else they might just not get that chance.

“Sal, you’ve been quiet today. What do you wanna do first?” Larry said as he kicked pebbles into the street.

“Water park,” he answered. It seemed like the most fun option, and while Sal wasn’t the biggest fan of water slides, he was sure Larry would love them. Plus, Sal was a sucker for the lazy river.

Larry nodded, walking a bit forward and turning around to face the other two. “Let’s go, then!”

Todd and Sal were taken aback, stopping in their tracks. “What?” asked Todd.

“Tomorrow. Let’s go! I’ll call Ash if you call Neil.”

Neil was the only one in the friend group who had not only a license but also a car. Todd blinked a couple times realizing Larry was being serious and took out his phone, sending a text message to his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Larry called Ash and put her on speaker when she answered.

“What’s up?” her voice crackled through the phone. There was a lot of background voices, insinuating that she was indeed still on the bus.

“Do you have a swim suit?” Larry asked.

“Yeah— wait! Water park?!”

Todd spoke up. “Neil said he can drive us in tomorrow at noon.”

Larry gave him an enthusiastic shoulder pat. “Is it a plan?”

Ash was practically screaming. “Yes! Okay, I’ll talk to you later.”

They all said their goodbyes, and Larry shut his phone and put it in his back pocket.

“What just happened?” Sal asked before the started to head to the apartments once more.

“Spontaneity,” Larry replied.

“Stupidity,” Todd corrected.

 

Once they arrived home, Todd went back to his respective apartment while Sal and Larry walked down to the basement.

“Okay, but should I go with the black or the orange?” Larry asked, holding up a pair of swim trunks in each hand.

Sal hummed. “If you’re wearing a black shirt, go orange. Any other color, go for black.”

Larry nodded and matched his black swim with a teal tank top before putting them on top his dresser and laying down on the bed next to Sal. “You really haven’t been talking much today. What’s up?”

Letting out a long sigh, Sal thought for a bit before answering. “There’s a lot on my mind. All this summer shit is cool, but senior year is a few months away. I have no idea what I wanna do with my life.”

The taller male turned his head to face him. “Neither do I, really. But you have the whole school year to figure it out. Hell, you can take a year after school to figure it out, too.” He rested his hand on Sal’s cheek as he spoke. They were always touchy, but it was just platonic-- the same way they would touch Ash or Todd. “Take a deep breath, and just enjoy the last real summer you have. With us.”

Sal seemed to like that answer, nodding in agreement as Larry stood up and walked to his CD player. “You know what we need?” Larry asked rhetorically. He turned the thing on and pressed ‘play’, blasting a Sanity’s Fall album at a rather loud volume. He did a clunky dance towards Sal, making him elicit a short laugh. “Come on, Fisher. Just go with the flow.”

He rolled his eyes and hopped up onto his feet, standing on the bed and aggressively shaking his head to the music.

Larry joined him, headbanging while belting out the lyrics.

It was nice. To be there with his friend, not holding anything back anymore. Letting all his stress and worries melt away through the loud noise emanating from Larry’s CD player. Feeling on top of the world and--

“Ah fuck!” Larry hissed, clutching at his face before jumping off the bed and turning the music off.

Sal barely registered what happened since it all went by so fast. He took a second to process: Sal’s prosthetic laid on the bed instead of his face, and Larry was staring up at him, nose gushing blood.

Larry blinked a couple times, taking in the sight of Sal’s face for the first time. “Woah,” was all he could muster. His face wasn’t exactly pretty: he had dark scarring mainly focused on the right side of his face-- though there were some on the other side as well-- the tip of his nose was just… gone, and there was a decent sized chunk of face missing from his right jaw. It wasn’t horribly disturbing or anything, just a bit unusual for Larry, who was left staring.

Sal didn’t realize he started crying until he felt the warm tears fall down his cheeks. A choked sob escaped his lips.

“No no no, it’s okay. It’s okay, buddy.” Larry ran over and knelt down, blood starting to drip down onto his shirt due to neglect. Fuck it, Sal was more important. “You look cool. Like, totally metal or some shit. You’re a sex god, Sal Fisher-- please stop crying.” He grabbed Sal’s mask and handed it to him, looking a bit too hard at his eyes. “Oh wait, is that a glass eye?”

It was. And it was pretty obvious, since the skin around that eye was completely mangled. Sal cried louder.

“Alright, fuck, I’m stupid. I didn’t mean it, shit. Hey, at least your nose isn’t as big as mine.”

Another loud sob, but this time, he was given an appalled look as well.

“I’ll shut up.” Larry ruffled Sal’s hair and put his mask in his lap before standing up to grab the box of tissues sitting by his bed, finally letting his blood drip down into it instead of falling down his chin.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Sal whined, strapping his prosthetic back onto his face.

Larry sat back down next to him. “What’s that like for you?”

“What?”

Larry’s brows furrowed as he realized he had to choose his words a little more carefully. “What’s it like to be, like… exposed?”

“Like, the equivalent of your dick being exposed,” he wasn’t really crying anymore, opting to be more concerned for the very bloody Larry and his newly ruined shirt.

“Do you wanna see my dick?”

“No, Larry.”

“To make it even, though.”

“NO, Larry.” Sal rolled his eyes at his stupid, stupid friend. “But you should probably rinse the shirt with some soap and cold water while the blood is fresh.”

Larry squinted. “I’m sorry, psycho, why do you know how to remove blood stains?”

“Ash.”

“That’s fair,” he retorted, realizing why that made sense. He stripped off his shirt and hobbled off to the bathroom to fill the sink with cold water and place his shirt inside after a moderate amount of scrubbing. After cleaning up his face, he returned to his friend. “You’re sure you don’t wanna see my dick?”

Sal laughed. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Real shit: I'm in a friend group of four friends, and we like to make lists of things we want to do. I have not tried Chinese food pizza yet, but I'm so on board to.)
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter one of this hopefully-not-a-trainwreck! As always, any comments, questions, or criticism is welcome below. Let me know what you think of it so far, and I'll try to see what kind of update schedule I can work with. I'll get chapter two out to you when I can.
> 
> ((Also, if you have any weird pizza ideas, PLEASE comment them. I love food so much.))


	2. Lazy River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's been two weeks since I've updated this. BUT I tried to make it start getting a bit gay.
> 
> So enjoy this shit

The next day, Neil arrived at the apartment building to pick up the three boys. Ash was already sat in the passenger’s seat, wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a hoodie, partially unzipped to show off her purple bikini top.

Todd, Sal, and Larry all came out together: Larry with his previously picked out ensemble while Sal sported a light grey tank with red trunks. Both of them pulled their hair into buns for the occasion, but Larry had a messy bun while Sal had cute little space buns. Todd was wearing.. the exact same thing Neil was wearing, because of course they had to pick out matching outfits. Nonetheless, it was cute on both of them: light blue swim trunks with sunset gradient tank tops. The only notable difference was the large tote Todd carried, full of towels, sunscreen, and Advil for the loud-friend-induced headache he knew he’d have later.

“No fair, Ash. You know I’m tallest,” whined Larry when he noticed Ash wasn’t planning on budging.

“Ew,” was all she retorted with. Short and simple.

Larry rolled his eyes and got into the back with the other two after Todd pecked a quick kiss to Neil’s lips. Sal, being the shortest of the bunch, hopped in the middle without a fuss.

The five of them cruised with the windows down, blasting the radio for the entire forty-five minute drive to the water park.

They all got out of the car and waited in the rather short line to get in, purchasing orange wristbands and a family-sized locker to store all of their extra goodies.

Larry practically tore his tank top off and stuffed it in the locker. “Alright, see you chumps at Big Red.” That definitely wasn’t the name of the waterslide he was referring to, but it fit. He started to walk away before Sal pulled his arm back.

“Not so fast, Mr. ‘I’m Hispanic so I’m too good for sunscreen’,” he said, sitting him down on a bench and putting some sunscreen on his hands before rubbing it into his back. He tossed the bottle to Ash as Larry crossed his arms.

“Well… I _am_ Hispanic.”

“Half,” replied the entire group in unison.

 

Once everyone-- especially Larry and Ash, as they were the only ones going out without shirts-- was thoroughly protected from the sun, they all decided to go big first and climbed the stairs of a rather large slide. It was one where the intertubes could hold six people at once, and everyone at the very end, including passersby, would surely get soaked. They wanted to start with something they could all do together, especially since Sal was nervous about waterslides.

They got to the top after a short while and boarded the circular tube. Todd and Ash, of course, made it so Sal and Larry would sit next to each other. All of them grabbed onto the handles on the side, and Sal was visibly shaking.

Larry reached over and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. “Is it secured this time?”

Sal nodded, though he wasn’t really sure. He hoped he fixed the prosthetic from last night’s incident, but he didn’t put it through a test like this.

Either way, it was definitely too late; their raft was being sent down slide, spinning around every time it bumped into the edge. The little bumps in the ride made their stomachs lurch. And shit, they got absolutely _drenched_ at the end; it was as if a tidal wave crashed over their heads with its only goal being to make everyone cold and waterlogged. The ride was jarring, nerve-wracking, and completely barbaric.

“That was fuckin’ awesome,” Sal said, genuinely excited. Despite it being terrifying, he couldn’t get enough of the thrill-high. “Big Red?”

Neil grabbed Todd’s hand. “Yeah, not for us. We’re gonna go warm up in the wave pool if you guys wanna meet us later?”

Todd nodded. “That’s enough sliding for me, honestly. Don’t wait up.”

The three of them took off towards other slides the park had to offer. Ash, of course, forced the two on any sort of double-ride she could, watching her plans unfold as Larry hugged his arms around Sal’s sodden waist over and over again.

They went on slides completely enclosed, raft rides, twin slides that made it seem like you were racing the other person even though there wasn’t anything truly race-like about it since you couldn’t influence how fast you went (Larry totally won, though).

At the very end of their journey, they rode Big Red: a long red waterslide that curved wildly, threading around-- and even inside of-- a rather large natural hill. Sal was surprised his prosthetic stayed on for it because it was _insane_.

Immediately after that, the rejoined Todd and Neil, and the five of them headed to the lazy river.

They each boarded their little round tubes and drifted down the nice, long circle. For a ‘lazy river’, it was pretty un-lazy, misting, spraying, and downright dumping water on them.

Larry got so sick of getting chlorine poured on his hair that he exited his tube and stood inside of it instead of sitting, that way he could maneuver himself. Of course, he used his powers for evil, grabbing his friends and pulling them into every possible splash-zone he could. Todd, Neil, and Ash sped ahead of the other two to escape Larry’s torment.

“Looks like you’re the only prisoner I have left. Mwuhahahaha,” Larry stated manically while gently rocking Sal’s float.

“Just sit in your tube like a normal person, Lar.” Sal splashed his face with water until he let go.

Larry, sick of his legs scraping against the bottom of the pool and totally not because Sal told him to, walked off to the side with Sal in tow, got out of his tube, and went to sit in it.

Sal wasn’t exactly paying attention until he heard a large thwack and splash. He immediately turned his head to see Larry underwater, somersaulting until he regained footing and emerged from the water coughing.

He could instantly tell something was wrong and hopped out of his tube to check on his friend. “Larry. Hey, are you okay?”

The boy in question had his eyes screwed shut. Every sharp breath he took was met with a series of coughs.

He couldn’t breathe.

When he tried to get in his tube, he fell backwards and hit his legs against the edge of the pool, causing him to gasp in pain before he hit the water and breathed in. The chlorine kept his eyes from opening, and the water stuck in his throat was choking him. He put his hand to his throat to insinuate that he seriously couldn’t breathe.

Sal immediately went pale and turned to look at the lifeguards, who weren’t doing anything because they thought he was just overreacting, okay fuck. “Fuck, Larry, come on buddy.” He tilted his head down and hit him hard between the shoulderblades, trying to get the water out of his system.

There was an audible difference when Larry could get air in, which was a huge relief to Sal. The other three had caught up to where they were and immediately got out when they noticed something was up.

“What the hell? Is Larry okay?” Ash said, running up to them with Todd and Neil following quickly behind.

Larry finally spoke up for the first time since he was under. “Drowning.” He coughed like mad again.

Sal shushed him and rubbed his back. “You’re fine, you’re fine. If you’re talking, you’re breathing.”

The four practically dragged Larry out of the water-- no thanks to the lifeguards on duty. He hissed through his teeth when he finally noticed the pain in his ankles. “Fuck.” Finally opening his eyes, he looked down to see them scraped up and bleeding.

The others noticed this very quickly. “I’ll find bandages,” Todd said, running off to find the nearest information desk.

They sat down at some beach chairs by the wave pool. Soon after, Neil went back to the lockers to grab a towel.

“Guys, did I really just drown in the lazy river?” Larry asked, rubbing his eyes in both shame and pain.

“I mean, technically, drowning implies that you died, so no,” Ash responded. “But yeah, kinda.”

Larry groaned with disappointment.

When Todd and Neil came back, Sal rubbed at Larry’s scrapes and bandaged him up nicely. “Careful, that’s twice in twenty-four hours. You’re gonna die of blood loss, Johnson,” Sal teased.

“Bite me, Fisher.”

Sal did. He straight up leaned forward, pushed his mask up, and bit his teeth down into his ungrateful friend’s thigh. “Any more requests?”

“You really just bit me?’

“I really just did.”

Ash quickly excused the three of them, practically pushing Neil and Todd into the wave pool as Sal and Larry had a staredown.

“I’ll get you back, Fisher. I swear it,” Larry stated firmly.

“Bet,” Sal responded calmly.

 

“Okay, so why are we in the wave pool now?” Neil asked Ash.

She rolled her eyes. “Because look at them, look how good they would be together.”

Neil looked at them. They were now just toweling off their hair very platonically and within a safe friendship-distance away from each other. “Okay?”

Todd shushed Ash and spoke up. “They apparently confessed to each other that they loved each other when they thought they were gonna die a horrific bologna-related tragedy.”

Neil was more confused.

“We’re betting they like each other in a more-than-friends way and won’t admit it,” Ash explained.

“And our goal is to get them to go to prom together,” Todd elaborated.

Neil looked back at the two boys. Larry was smiling now and redoing Sal’s buns for him, staring at him the same way Ash stared at pizza bagels.

“Alright, I’m in. What do you need me to do?”

 

The five of them grouped back up and spent a bit of time warming up in the wave pool and visiting some little places around the park they didn’t get to go to yet. After all buying matching shell necklaces from the gift shop, they called it quits and headed back home, stopping at a burger place on the way back for some much-needed caloric intake.

The three boys of the apartment-squad were dropped off first, Todd going up to his apartment before the other two, who stood awkwardly in the empty lobby.

Larry spoke up. “Hey, Sal?”

“Yes, Lar?”

He grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, which was nicely returned shortly after. “Thank you for saving my life today.”

“I don’t think you would’ve di--” his sentence was cut short by a noise somewhere between a gasp, a squeak, and a moan.

Larry had just bit his neck.

The taller male pulled away quickly. “That was revenge. From earlier. When you bit me.”

Sal was flustered. “Dude, not the neck. That’s gay.”

“Yeah, I… I got that now.”

They both stared at each other silently while Sal rubbed at the bite mark on his neck.

“Okay yep, I’ll see you later,” Larry said, practically running to the elevator and heading to the basement.

 

They both laid awake all night, faces red and wondering what the fuck happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Real shit: I was Larry at the water park. I went with my boyfriend, I tried to get back into my tube at the lazy river, and I completely ate shit and almost drowned. I'm an embarrassment to my whole family.)
> 
> I hoped you liked chapter 2! I wanna start getting a bit more into perspectives, probably starting next chapter, just so that you can know what's going on in Larry and Sal's heads. I know I've kinda kept it a secret whether of not they actually do like each other, and I'm gonna try and maybe clear that up.
> 
> Probably through porn.
> 
> See y'all later!


	3. Larry's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I released this one pretty quick, I know. I wanted to deface my Larry with explicit content, and that motivated me to work faster. Enjoy!

_ Sal pressed Larry’s back against his headboard, sitting on top of his thighs. He ran a hand down his bare chest and leaned forward, gently nipping at his neck before sucking on it harshly. _

_ A moan slipped past Larry’s lips as he craned his head to the side, attempting to give the other male more room. “Rougher,” he whispered. _

_ Cocking an eyebrow, Sal pulled away to look at him before gladly obliging. He buried his head in his neck once more, carelessly biting and licking at various spots, moving down to his collarbone as he wove a hand in Larry’s hair and pulled. _

_ Larry arched his back at the sudden, pleasurable pain and whimpered as Sal crawled backwards to move his head lower and lower down his body. _

_ He unbuttoned his jeans and tugged the zipper down, palming at Larry’s half-hard cock through his boxers before he reached his hand into his waistband and-- _

 

Larry woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes shot open before turning to his clock. It was 3:34 in the morning.

Ashamed, he began to recall the events of his dream, wondering why the fuck he had a sex dream about his best friend and why the fuck his dream-body wanted to be manhandled so badly. Neither were things he had ever thought about or considered looking into before, and he tried to deny it; sex dreams were bound to happen between friends at some point. Plus, it was probably just a direct impact from biting Sal’s neck a week ago. Dreams always had a way of taking in and reshaping information in its own twisted way, and he still hadn’t gotten over that he did that.

What he couldn’t deny, however, was the fact that he was hard. Very hard.

Fuck it.

He dipped his hand down under his boxers and tugged his cock out, wrapping his hand around it and stroking up and down. It felt like absolute heaven after being blue-balled by his dream. Fuck, where would that dream even lead? Sal leaning down and sucking him off? His cheeks hollowing as he looked up at Larry and--

No, no, god no. His hand moved faster as he tried to focus on his current task rather than think about anything else, especially anything involving Sal bobbing his head up and down on his cock just trying desperately to make him cum--

Larry shook his head, realizing that his hips were bucking into his fist now. He lost all rhythm as he attempted to focus on what he was doing rather than let his mind wander. His hand sloppily jerked his leaking cock, moving faster from the slickness, and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting if he wanted to. He was too far gone and all he wanted was to cum. His eyes screwed shut and his brows furrowed.

And then he accidentally let his mind slip again. And he thought about cumming all over Sal’s face, coating his greedy tongue and all those scars.

And then Larry came, hot cum spurting onto his bedsheets as his back arched against the bed. It was a mind-numbing orgasm, one that left him panting and feeling tired afterwards. One that made him forget about everything that happened. And one that quickly put him back to sleep despite the messy sheets.

 

He woke up around noon to the sound of a knock at his bedroom door. Wiping his eyes groggily and checking the time, 11:53, he rolled over with a groan before become extremely aware that his dick was out and his sheets were in desperate need of a wash.

“Larry, you awake? Can I come in?” It was definitely Todd’s voice, but still an unwelcome one at the moment.

Larry stumbled out of bed, tucking himself back into his shorts as he replied, “Just a second!” He balled up his disgusting sheets and put them in the corner of his bedroom before locating a pair of slightly-used sweatpants and putting them on. “Okay, yeah, you’re good.”

Todd opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. “You’re a guy, right?”

The other male looked at him confused. “Last time I checked, yeah.” Larry realized there was probably a serious issue going on when he noticed Todd was stammering, and so he gestured for them both to sit on the floor.

The redhead took him up on his offer, sitting criss-cross on the carpet. “Neil and I were doing some… things last night.”

“Like, sex?”

Todd shushed him nervously before continuing. “Yes, okay? Yes. So I was doing some stuff to him, and he’s been mentioning that he wanted me to talk more, and so I thought I’d try, like, talking dirty a little.”

Larry leaned forward, intrigued by how his friend fucked up this time. “What’d you say?”

“I may or may not have called him a ‘fat whore’.”

He tried to stifle a laugh. “And what did he say?”

“He laughed in my face, and then I think he jerked off in the bathroom.”

Larry couldn’t help but laugh at his poor friend’s misfortune.

“It’s not funny!”

“Dude, it’s super funny. Why are you telling me this anyways?”

Todd sighed, attempting to compose himself. “I honestly don’t know. I just felt like I had to tell someone. Advice, maybe? For next time?”

“Don’t call him a ‘fat whore’.”

“Fair enough. But for real.”

Larry shrugged his shoulders and thought for a bit, mindlessly twirling his own hair in his fingers. “Maybe ask him what he wants to be called. Y’know, before you engage in the doing of stuff.” He was only guessing that it was good advice, being a virgin himself, but after seeing Todd nod, he realized it was probably good enough. He took a deep breath. “As long as we’re still both guys, I think I gotta get something off my chest, too.”

Todd seemed very interested. “I’m listening.”

Larry twiddled more with his hair nervously. “Okay, but you can’t judge me or tell anyone. Especially Sal.”

Todd seemed a lot more interested. “I promise. What’s up?”

“So I had a, uh, a dream last night. About Sal. And nothing really happened in the dream. Well, I mean, stuff happened, but not like, SUPER bad stuff. And he was like, biting me and shit. But in a fuck-way.”

“Dude, you had a fuck-dream about Sal?!”

His hand covered Todd’s mouth. “Shut up! And I thought you weren’t gonna judge me.”

Todd licked his hand until Larry pulled it away. “I wasn’t judg--” His nose crinkled. “Larry, what did I just lick?”

The man in question blinked a few times before his eyes went wide. “So, after I woke up--”

“I have to go kill myself, bye.” Todd got up and walked to the bathroom, spitting profusely in the sink and attempting to rinse his mouth out.

Larry followed soon after him, standing in the doorway and continuing his story. “I might have jacked off. To the thought of the dream continuing.”

“And I licked your cum-hand? Dude, that’s fucking disgusting.” He was still spitting. “Now I’m judging.”

 

After more mouth-rinsing and an argument about how Todd shouldn’t have licked his hand and how Larry shouldn’t have put it on his mouth in the first place, they joined back together in Larry’s room, sitting on the floor once more with a comfortable distance between them.

“So, the main question is,” Todd started, “do you want anything to come of this?”

“Like, a relationship?”

“Like romantic or sexual feelings towards Sal in general.”

Larry thought for a moment. He never considered liking men-- hell, he didn’t know what he liked. He never really jacked off looking at porn or thinking about anyone or anything, just the physical sensation. And he wasn’t really sure he wanted to waste his summer pining over his best friend.

On the other hand, the idea of sexual feelings towards Sal wasn’t a turn off. Not in the slightest. It felt really good to affix his sexual tension towards an actual physical thing, as well.

“I don’t know.”

Todd spoke up. “Let me rephrase, then. If Sal came up to you right now with the proposition for romantic or sexual things, would you agree?” When he noticed Larry thinking too hard, he continued. “Don’t overthink it, just quickly. Yes or no?”

His heart beat in his ears. “I think so.”

Todd smiled at him. “Then you, my friend,” he paused to scoot closer and pat his shoulder, “are a fucking queer.”

Larry shoved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Real shit: My boyfriend once had a dream where I called him a "fat whore" in a sexual manner. That's what inspired Todd's misfortune.)
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter, but also not a lot happens. I'll try to make the next chapter more plot-heavy.
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! Comments and criticism are always appreciated here!


	4. Hair-Braiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the Sal I met at Anime Boston who has read all my stories and asked me if I actually drowned in the lazy river.
> 
> Yes. Yes I did.
> 
> Anyways, I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I needed it to move the story, so I hope you guys like it more than I do.

“Ash, I don’t fucking understand,” Sal complained, Larry’s brown locks knotted in his fingers.

The squad, besides Neil who was busy with a family trip, was all gathered in Ash’s basement, sleeping bags splayed across the floor while music hummed in the background. Todd was very efficiently styling Ash’s long hair into what was going to be a fishtail braid while Sal was practically destroying Larry’s into a tangly mess.

“Dude, it’s not fucking hard,” Ash retorted. She put her hands up to mimic her instructions. “Just separate it into three strands and cross them over each other.”

“Then why does Todd have four?”

“Because I’m better than you,” Todd joined in. He was right.

“He’s right,” Larry stated.

Sal took no caution into detangling himself, practically ripping his hands from Larry’s hair.

This caused Larry to let out a breathy moan and furrow his brows. The other three stared at him.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Sal said very nonchalantly, breaking the silence as he walked up the stairs to find the bathroom.

“Oh my god, Todd was right,” Ash said as soon as Sal was out of earshot. “You ARE a masochist.”

Larry’s eyes widened before looking at the redhead in question. “You motherfucker.”

“Look, I didn’t tell her everything abo—“

“SHUT,” Larry yelled, cutting him off.

“No! I’m saying I didn’t tell anyone about the—“

“Todd called Neil a ‘fat whore’ while they were fucking!”

Ash couldn’t help but laugh while Todd got visibly upset, letting go of Ash’s half-braid, much to her dismay. “Oh yeah? Larry had a—“

“Don’t even fucking say it.”

“—sex dream—“

“DON’T!”

“—about Sal!”

He said it.

Their spectator instantly stopped laughing, looking back and forth between the smug-faced Todd and the very red Larry.

“Did you really just?” Larry questioned, hands balling into tight fists.

“Andhejerkedofftoit,” Todd said quickly before Larry could oppose him. He braced for impact, expecting him to punch him in the gut or something.

The punch never came. Larry instead just curled up into himself and just blessed his lucky stars that Sal wasn’t downstairs to hear that.

“Wait, deadass? You like-like Sal?” Ash asked, hiding her overwhelming joy that the plan was working.

“I don’t know,” escaped the Larry-ball. Having this conversation once in a lifetime was already too much, so twice in the same week was really pushing it.

“What don’t you know?” Sal called out from atop the stairs, every step downwards creaking loudly in the now very much silent room. When he finally was on their level, he took in the peculiar sight of Larry dying internally while Ash and Todd stared at Sal’s arrival. “Uh, what’d I miss?”

“What were you doing that took you that fast?” Todd questioned, noticing that he’d been gone for probably less than two minutes.

Sal shook the spray bottle he was now carrying. “I thought this would help. What did you do to Larry?”

Larry shot upwards and sat back where he previously was. “Nothing, dude. Don’t even worry about it.”

“Okay,” was Sal’s response. The group didn’t usually keep secrets from one another, but when they did, it was usually for good reason. That’s why he didn’t particularly want to push it.

 

Todd resumed Ash’s fishtail braid, ponytailing it off and letting her gawk in the mirror. Meanwhile, Sal sprayed-- or rather hosed-- down Larry’s hair, combing out all the nasty knots. Once Todd was finished, he came over to the pair, showing Sal hands-on how to braid Larry’s thick mane.

Sal got the hang of it after the hair was parted and started. Larry’s hair, albeit wet, was tied into a rather nice braid after some time.

Larry shook around his hair, getting his friends a bit wet before switching to take control of Sal’s blue locks. He wanted to French braid it before he realized there were two straps in the way, and instead went to do for two twin-braids. Ash took one side while Larry took the other, and Sal’s hair was done in a time that rivaled Todd.

Ash took a polaroid selfie to commemorate the scrapbook-worthy event and put the camera and photo down on the table nearest to her.

“So now what?” Sal asked, still playing with his own hair.

“I know,” Ash responded. “Hey, Todd? Truth or dare?”

This was always one of their favorite games to play while out of things to do, and they typically always started it unprompted.

“Truth.” Todd wasn’t going to pick a dare from Ash after he ended up taking a shot of vinegar last time.

“Explain in more detail the ‘fat whore’ story,” Ash said, smiling maniacally as she did so.

“The what?” Sal questioned, missing that part of the conversation from earlier.

Todd’s shoulders hunched down, mortally embarrassed that he had to retell the story, wondering if vinegar would’ve been the better alternative. “Ugh, I hate you. So Neil and I were just doing some stuff, and he mentioned he wanted me to talk dirty, and so I called him a ‘fat whore’, and he laughed at me and left.”

The group laughed, Ash especially.

“Alright, fine. You wanna play like that? Ash, truth or dare?” Todd said, flustered and embarrassed.

“Dare, obviously.” She wasn’t one to refuse a challenge.

“Drink a shot of vinegar.”

Ash didn’t hesitate, shrugging her shoulders before walking upstairs to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of apple cider vinegar. She unscrewed the cap and took three sips straight from the bottle.

“Ew, what the fuck, Ash?” Larry chimed in.

“It’s not that bad; Todd’s just a pussy,” Ash responded. “But since you wanna question it, it’s your turn, Johnson. Truth or dare?”

Larry was NOT picking truth. Not after Todd’s. He knew from the way Ash was staring at him that she was going to ask about his dream. “Dare.”

“Going hardball today,” Sal added, noting that Larry usually started with truth. “Fuck him up, Ash.”

She hummed as she thought about how she could ruin the poor boy’s life more than she already had. “I dare you to kiss Sal.”

Sal blinked a couple times, looking at Ash, then Larry, then back to Ash. “I didn’t mean like that, dude.”

“Rules are rules,” Ash retorted.

Larry turned red. He couldn’t believe he was going to waste his first kiss at a sleepover with his best friend.

“But I’d have to take my face off,” Sal sputtered out, trying to think of any kind of excuse he could.

Todd chimed in. “Then go into the corner and stay turned away from us.”

Upon figuring out neither of them could escape this punishment, they both headed for the far, dark corner of the basement, Larry’s back to the wall as Sal faced away from the other two. He unbuckled his mask and slipped it off his face.

Larry was a very visible wreck, blushing up to his ears and pulse beating so loud that Sal could probably hear it. He was pretty sure he was going to die.

Sal noted this, especially as he grabbed Larry’s face. He watched as his shoulders tense and eyes grow wide. Then, he got an idea. Winking at him, he put his thumbs over Larry’s mouth.

Confused, Larry cocked a brow before Sal leaned in and kissed his own thumbs rather than his lips. It must’ve seemed awfully convincing to the other two, who were now “woo”ing in the background. He pulled away and put his prosthetic back over his face without a word.

 

The two rejoined the group, getting an endless amount of teasing before the game continued, ultimately finishing when Todd was dared to dump his shirt in water, put it in the freezer for ten minutes, and put it back on. They all ended up falling asleep later that night to the quiet hush of a comedy movie on low volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Real shit: My friend group is obsessed with truth or dare, and one of my friends always seems hooked on getting people to drink vinegar. I don't know why)
> 
> Thank you for reading. The next chapter is gonna start to get a little more touchy, so stay tuned for that.


	5. Some Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the way this chapter turned out, you literally don't understand. I was so excited to write it that I can proudly bring you over 2,200 words in ONE DAY! Fuck, I'm proud of myself.
> 
> I hope you sinners enjoy this shit, because I love torturing Larry more than anything in the world.

Larry awoke the next day rather early, checking the time on the nearest clock. 8:04. Ugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d woke up before 9:00, but he was a fairly light sleeper, and Todd had been snoring the whole night.

Quietly sneaking out of his sleeping bag, he noticed Sal was nowhere to be seen. Odd, but understandable.

He stood up, stretching his back with a satisfying cracking sound and maneuvering around the sleeping bodies on the floor. Tiptoeing up the stairs, he walked towards the kitchen, finally spotting Sal who was playing with a rubber spatula on the floor.

“Oh thank god, I was getting lonely,” Sal exclaimed, not bothering to keep his voice down because there’s no way they could be heard.

“Having fun there?” Larry questioned. He nodded his head towards the living room, and Sal got up, following him there and joining him in sitting on the sticky pleather couch. The spatula laid abandoned on the kitchen floor.

“You know what’s bullshit?” Sal asked, trying to get his thighs unstuck from the couch.

“What?”

“Ash and Todd. They’re one-hundred percent trying to matchmake us.”

Larry hadn’t really noticed before, but looking back, it was pretty obvious: forcing them on waterslides together, making them braid each other’s hair, trying to get them to kiss. It all made sense. “Dude, you’re right! That is bullshit.”

“Such bullshit,” Sal agreed, nodding.

“Like, first kisses are supposed to be special, right? And they want me to waste it on my best bro in a basement,” Larry added, now suddenly upset at his friends for shoving their significantly smaller noses where they don’t belong.

“Exactly!” he paused, thinking about how to word his next sentence. “Well, I mean, are they?”

Larry broke eye contact first, beginning to fidget with his still-braided hair. “What do you mean?”

“Lar, we literally almost died in a meat grinder. I don’t really want ‘Sal Fisher: Never kisses anyone’ on my tombstone. I’m just saying, it  _ seems _ like a big deal to everyone else, but is it really such a big deal for two people to just, yknow, kiss?” Sal was no longer looking at Larry either.

“Are you saying we should kiss?” Larry asked, heart beating a mile a minute.

“That is not what I was saying,” Sal responded coldly.

Oh. Oh shit. God, Sal was gonna hate him now and think he’s disgusting and—

“But should we?” Sal asked, looking back to his friend.

Larry’s heart thumped so hard that he thought it exploded. He turned his head back to meet Sal’s eyes. “Just to get it out of the way?”

“Just to get it out of the way,” he agreed. “No pressure from friends, no feeling forced, just two best friends kissing. That’s not weird.”

“Yeah, totally not weird,” Larry added, lying through his teeth.

Sal’s shaky hand reached behind his head, unbuckling the two parts of his prosthetic and putting it on the couch next to him.

Larry’s nose crinkled slightly, not going unnoticed by Sal.

“You don’t have to wince every time you see me, you know.”

He let out a shaky breath. “I don’t mean it like that, and you know it. I’m just not used to seeing you like this.” His hands reached up to grab the sides of Sal’s face, thumbs tracing a couple scars. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get used to it.”

Sal looked away. “That’s a little gay, Johnson.”

“Maybe,” Larry stated. “But you’re also about to kiss me, so…”

This made Sal laugh a little. He stared back up at Larry and put his hands on his shoulders, noticing that Larry tilted his head to the right. “Wait, do I tilt my head, too?”

“If you don’t want my big nose to stab you, sure.”

They both laughed, and Sal tilted his head, mouth closed firmly as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Larry’s. They both pulled away after a couple seconds.

“I don’t think we did that right,” Larry said, dropping his hands.

“Yeah, no. Not at all,” Sal agreed. “I think we’re supposed to, like, pucker our lips but not totally pucker our lips.”

Larry nodded. “That makes sense.” He put his hands on the sides of Sal’s waist and pulled his closer, tilting his head opposite of Sal’s, slightly puckering his lips, and leaning in again.

This time, it felt a lot better. A lot less like a dead fish. It felt human, and it made Larry’s heart melt and cry out for more.

Almost too soon, Sal pulled away, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, that was better.”

“Yeah, totally,” Larry agreed. “I get why people do it now, I guess. Which is great because I didn’t really understand it before, and I don’t really—“

Sal cut him off by pulling him by the shirt collar and kissing him once more.

Larry let out a squeaky moan in surprise.

When Sal pulled away, his face was red— not nearly as red as Larry’s, but still pretty red. “One more.”

Larry feverently nodded and leaned back in, parting his lips slightly as they connected with Sal’s, begging for him to do more to him.

Pulling away again for only a second, Sal pushed Larry back to get him lying on the couch, and he climbed on top of him, moving in again for another kiss. And another. And another.

Larry’s head was spinning at the affection and closeness he didn’t know he needed until that day.

“Do you want me to, um, do tongue stuff?” Sal said, breath hot against Larry’s face.

He shrunk his neck down into his shoulders and quickly looked away. “Oh, um, I don’t know how to do stuff like that, and I don’t know if it’s a good idea and—“

“Hey.” Sal grabbed Larry’s chin and moved his head to face him once again. “Yes or no?”

Larry held a sharp breath in his lungs until it stung. “Yes.”

After a quick smirk, Sal’s face met Larry’s, tongue slipping over his bottom lip before sliding between them and gently trying to find Larry’s.

The moment their tongues met, Larry let out a throaty moan, causing Sal to get spurred on and start swirling his tongue around as his hips grinded down into Larry’s pelvis.

Arching his back in response, Larry lost all his worries and doubts. The only thing that mattered in that moment was how good he felt and how good Sal was making him feel. His hands grabbed at Sal’s chest before sliding down, over to his sides, trailing close to his boxers, as he thrust his hips upwards against him.

However, the second he felt how hard Sal was, which wasn’t difficult to do through their thin clothing, reality came crashing back down. He was really doing gay shit with his best friend in his other friend’s house.

Abruptly, Larry pulled his head away, staring at Sal wide-eyed.

Sal seemed to quickly come back to it as well, face turning a million shades of red before he hopped off his friend, grabbing a pillow and hiding the obvious tent in his shorts. “Yeah, so uh. That’s how you kiss, I guess.”

Larry followed suit after realizing he himself was rather hard, getting a pillow from his own side of the couch to hide himself. “Yeah, uh, that would make sense.”

A long hush fell upon the two of them, as they tried to recount how everything spiraled out of control so quickly, and what they should do next.

Sal spoke up first. “Are we gonna talk about this ever?”

“I mean, maybe,” Larry said, voice cracking halfway through. “Or maybe not.”

“Yeah, maybe not,” Sal agreed, securing his mask back onto his face.

 

They both agreed to take some time to cool down, sitting in silence and praying their hard-ons away. At some point, they quietly played Chopsticks with Larry winning most rounds before Sal kicked his ass at rock, paper, scissors. All was good again in the world, and everything seemed back to normal.

Todd was the first one to come upstairs, rubbing his eyes and noticing the two sat a comfortable distance away from each other on the couch. “Good morning,” he said while yawning.

“Nice to see you finally awake,” Sal said, yawning in response to Todd. “Where’s Ash?”

“She, and I quote, needs to ‘put on a bra before revealing herself to the world’. So, she’ll be up in a sec.”

As if on cue, Ash came up the stairs. She was indeed wearing a bra. “What’s up, my favorite gay boys?”

Larry’s heart stopped for a split second, allowing Sal to take the reins of the conversation. “Not much.” Sal looked at him with eyes that said ‘she doesn’t know, just play it cool’.

Ash walked into the kitchen, grabbed a potato, and chucked it at Larry, who fortunately caught it. “You’re on peeling duty.”

Sleepover breakfast was almost a tradition at this point; they would blast rock music as they made bacon, fried potatoes, eggs, pancakes, and whatever else they were in the mood for. That day, however, they opted for waffles instead of pancakes, provided by an excited Sal on the waffle maker.

Midway through making breakfast, they took out their braids, sporting very wavy hair and headbanging along to the music when they weren’t trying to burn down the house.

Belting along to the lyrics of song after song really worked up an appetite, and they all dug in the moment they sat at the table, though not before Ash poured them all orange juice in fancy wine glasses.

“To friendship,” Todd said as they all clinked glasses.

Midway through breakfast, Ash decided to make very casual conversation. “So what was it like making out with your best friend?”

Larry, who had previously been drinking orange juice, started choking to death, coughing like a madman. “What?” he sputtered out.

“Dude, you’re gonna fucking make him drown again!” Sal yelled at Ash, thwapping Larry on the back. “Also, we didn’t make out, we very _ barely  _ kissed.”

Taking a moment to breathe harshly, Larry realized Ash was talking about their game last night, and not the near-fuck-sesh they had on the couch sitting a few feet away. “Yeah, like, barely.”

“Oh quiet, Larry. You loved it,” Ash stated, shoving his shoulder playfully.

“We didn’t even kiss!” Larry exclaimed, tired of the harassment. “Sal kissed his thumbs.”

Ash audibly gasped, and Todd pushed up his glasses. “You pussied?” Todd asked.

Larry sighed before nodding. “I pussied.”

Ash stood up. “You know the pussy penalty, Johnson. Todd, you go first.”

The ‘pussy penalty’, as they all called it, was a rule that if you refused to do a truth or dare, you had to accept a truth or dare from each player, and while it could never be the same thing from before, it could be arguably worse.

However, Larry knew Todd wouldn’t come up with anything that bad.

“Explain to the group what happened in that dream you had.”

Motherfucker.

Ash was excited, sitting down and wearing the same smug expression that Todd had while Sal looked on with confusion.

Letting out a long sigh, Larry thought about how to phrase everything as delicately as he could. Ultimately, he decided to rip it off like a bandaid. “So Sal was on top of me, and he bit my neck and then pulled my hair and that’s literally it.”

Sal shrunk into his chair.

“Were you naked?” Ash asked. The details were very important to her.

“I was shirtless, and Sal was very much clothed.”

“Were you into it?” Todd interjected.

Larry rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I guess? But it was a dream! Shit like that happens…”

Ash smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. Oh no. “Oh, you’re so right, Lar.” Oh no. “Okay, it’s my turn.” Oh fuck no. “Explain to the group what you did after you woke up.” Oh hell the fuck no.

“Ash…” Larry started, tensing up under her death-grip.

“Rule’s a rule, Johnson. Shoulda just kissed him.”

Sal was looking absolutely mortified, arms crossed protectively over his chest as he stared at Larry with wide eyes. His food laid cold and forgotten.

Closing his eyes, Larry hunched forward into his hands. “I may have rubbed one out.”

Ash patted his shoulder again before her hand retreated. “Atta boy. Feel the shame of the pussy penalty.” She turned to Sal. “Your turn.”

Sal blinked a couple times, barely registering that no, he was not dreaming. He felt really, really weird, but he knew whatever Larry was feeling was clearly worse. While he didn’t want to shame the poor boy any further, he did need to know some truthful clarification. But what to ask… “When we were talking earlier, did you want to continue the conversation?”

Larry had no trouble decoding what he meant, knowing he was actually asking if he wanted their make-out session to escalate further. “In the moment, kinda. But I’m not sure if I really wanna talk about it later.” His fingers started drumming against his skull. “It’s a really weird discussion to have, don’t you think?”

Sal hummed. “I guess.”

“Cryptic,” Todd said.

“What were y’all talking about?” Ash asked, agreeing with Todd and silently planning with him to theorize about it later.

“Just some bullshit,” Sal stated simply.

“Such bullshit,” Larry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Real shit: A couple things, actually. 1. I love playing Chopsticks and rock, paper, scissors when I'm bored. 2. I took a Sal cosplayer's first kiss while I was dressed as Larry. They asked about the head-tilting thing, and I think I responded in a very similar fashion to what I made Larry say. 3. That breakfast tradition goes HARD in my friend group.)
> 
> A AAA FUCK. Sorry, I just really really REALLY love this chapter. I don't know what to write about next, so it's definitely gonna take longer for the next chapter to come out, but I'll try and make it worth the wait.
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Fort Nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck.

Things had gotten pretty awkward between the two after that. I mean, vigorously kissing and grinding against your best friend would do that to anyone.

It had been days since they spoke to each other and had gotten so bad to the point where Ash and Todd forced the two of them to go hiking together.

They ended up going to a small park down the road that featured a lot of trails for all different sorts of experience-levels. Of course, they went down the one for beginners.

“Nature fucking sucks,” Larry broke the silence, kicking small rocks as he kept a safe distance from his friend.

Sal nodded in silent agreement, stepping on crunchy pinecones.

Larry sighed heavily, hanging his head down and realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere anytime soon. It sucked not being able to talk to his friend comfortably anymore, and he wanted so badly for everything to go back to the way it was. “Hey, Sal?” he said, looking up.

Sal was no longer next to him. Larry stopped in his tracks and looked around to try and find him. It wasn’t too hard; Sal’s blue hair made him stick out against the green and brown canvas that was the trail. However, he was far from the intended trail, walking away through tall grass and low-hanging branches.

“Sal!” Larry followed him, stumbling a bit quicker to try and catch up. “Sal, we’re not supposed to be over here.”

His friend did not care and just kept walking on his journey until he stopped at a large tree. The tree had a lot of low branches that provided what was almost a roof over Sal’s head. He was admiring it silently until he felt a slight shove from Larry.

“Dude, what the hell?” Larry asked, out of breath.

Sal shrugged and pointed upwards. “We could turn this into a fort.”

It was nice to hear his voice after not hearing it for days now, and it calmed Larry’s tension a bit. He looked up and agreed, remembering that fort-building was on their list. While he expected a pillow fort, this could be cool, too. “I’m in.”

The two got to work, grabbing large sticks and propping them against the branches, attempting to make a circular frame around the tree. It was a nice size, and could definitely fit a good six people inside. They left two gaps for doors and continued adding sticks, putting some horizontally to make a sort of grid around the dome.

Larry gave a couple test pushes to the surface. It barely budged. “Wind ain’t gonna do shit to this.”

Sal was proud of their structure and started putting much smaller sticks in a portion of the structure, creating a small net. He then scooped a big handful of pine needles, pinecones, dirt, and whatever else was on the ground into his hands and shoved it into the small netting. “I was thinking we could do the walls like this.”

“And then the sap will stick it together better!” Larry exclaimed.

“Exactly!” Sal continued with his process as Larry went off to clear a path a little better to get to their fort.

“I’m still gonna leave some things just to keep it hidden, but I just don’t want to trip on this shit,” Larry said, twisting a branch in his hands until it snapped off a tree in his way. He tossed the branches and twigs towards Sal who worked on putting them in the frame.

 

After some time, the fort was not close to done, but their bodies definitely were. They sat together in their structure, leaning up against the center tree.

“Okay, I take back what I said about nature,” Larry said, looking around at what they built in just a couple hours.

Sal nodded and unclipped his mask, putting it in his lap. “It was getting hot in there.” He turned to Larry, who was just staring back at him. “You didn’t flinch this time.”

Larry looked away, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling slightly. “Yeah.”

“This doesn’t have to be awkward, y’know.” Sal rested a hand on Larry’s knee.

“Yep,” Larry said, back stiffening from the contact.

A sigh escaped Sal’s lips. “Can we talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Larry fucking Johnson. Look at me.” Sal’s hand moved from Larry’s knee to his chin, pulling his head to stare at his face. “You’re going to throw away our friendship over a stupid fucking kiss?”

“It’s not just that, though!” Larry practically shouted as his eyes finally met Sal’s. “It was the kissing and the grinding and the sex dream and the friends forcing us together and the everything!” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “I just want to forget everything and be your friend again.”

“Then why can’t we just be friends again?” Sal was heartbroken. Hearing Larry’s wavering voice made his heart sink.

“Because I like you.” The tears that had previously threatened to escape finally streamed down his face. “Because I like you, and I’m stupid.”

Sal began to cry as well. “You’re not stupid.”

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Larry choked out between gross sobs.

Sal leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his body. They stayed like that wordlessly for what felt like an eternity but was actually just a minute or two.

“Larry, I don’t wanna be your friend,” Sal said, hugging him tighter. “I want to hold you and kiss you and have you be mine.”

Larry’s heart melted as he shoved his forehead into Sal’s shoulder. “Then do it.”

Sal pulled away and looked at Larry once more. It felt like he was seeing him for the first time in years, and his heart beat hard in his chest. He leaned forward, watching Larry’s wide eyes flutter closed right before their lips connected. God, he wanted to stay there forever, holding him in his shaky arms kissing him sweetly, but he had to pull away to breathe.

Larry blushed intensely and leaned in again soon after, pressing a long kiss to his lips. “I wanna be closer to you.” The words fell off his tongue without him thinking about it. “I wanna be closer and I can’t and it hurts.”

Sal moved onto his knees, holding his prosthetic in his hand, and kneel-sitting on Larry’s thighs. He pressed his torso against him and kissed him once more. “Is this close enough?” he asked, knowing full well that it wasn’t.

“Me ripping off my own skin and pressing against you wouldn’t be close enough,” Larry retorted, heart aching in his chest.

Sal snickered. “Please don’t do that.”

“Okay,” Larry said, nodding and hugging Sal tightly. “Sal, I—“

He was cut short by Sal’s cell phone ringing. Not leaving Larry’s embrace, Sal took his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open against his chin, and hit the speaker button. “Hello?”

“Hey! How is everything?” It was Ash.

“Everything’s fine. We’re cool,” Sal responded, softly petting Larry’s hair.

“That’s really good. Todd and I feel really bad about what we did to Larry. We shouldn’t have taken it that far, and I’m glad you guys are friends again.”

“Are you talking to Sal? Hey, Sal!” Todd’s voice called out from the phone.

Sal could practically hear Ash’s eye roll. “Todd says ‘hey’. Anyways, what are you two up to?” Ash asked.

“Building a fort. You?” Sal could feel Larry’s arms get tighter. The poor thing had been in such emotional wreck for the day, and Sal knew he deserved a lot of extra attention. He pecked a quiet kiss against his head.

“Without us? You fuckhead!” Ash responded, feigning anger. “We’re just chillin’. Eating ice cream.”

“Cool. Alright, I’m gonna go now,” Sal said, knowing if Larry’s grip got any tighter, his insides would turn to soup.

“Alright, see ya!”

“Bye.” He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. “Let’s go home and shower, okay?”

“Okay,” Larry agreed.

 

They traversed back to the apartment building. Once inside, Sal headed up to his apartment to take a shower while Larry grabbed a change of clothes from his own apartment and went up to Sal’s place. His dad wouldn’t be home until much later, hence why they decided on Sal’s apartment over Larry’s.

When Larry got inside, Sal was still in the shower. He waited patiently in the living room until he heard the water turn off and saw Sal, clad in a towel, escape from the steam-filled bathroom. His face turned red again as he passed by him and headed for the shower.

Stripping off his dirty clothes, he tossed them carelessly on the bathroom floor and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water stream down his body and wash off all the dirt caked onto him. It was so fucking relaxing up until the point where he got out.

That’s when he realized Sal came out in a towel, so that meant he probably should too, right? Unless that was weird. Larry thought it was a little weird, maybe, but if Sal did it, maybe he was expected to as well.

Fuck it. Larry toweled off his hair, then his body, and wrapped the damp towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom to see Sal sitting on the couch wearing just boxers. Okay, fuck, something was going on.

They stared at each other’s bodies for some time, both of them refusing to move or speak.

“Hey, Lar? Not to be, like, gay or anything, but remember when you saw my face for the first time?”

“Yeah?” Larry moved closer to him, trying to hide how awkward he was but failing miserably.

“Do you remember what you offered to do?”

Remember what he offered to do? What the hell was Sal talking ab—

Oh.

He was referring to—

Oh no.

“Yeah, I remember,” Larry said, swallowing hard.

“Is that offer still on the table?”

Larry blushed up to his ears. “I mean I guess,” he stammered.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, I just… I’m like, subaverage and now we’re a thing I think. I’ll do it, I’m just awkward.”

Sal started laughing a bit. “No, don’t worry, dude. I’m like… average. So don’t even worry about it.”

Larry was worried. “Aw, fuck dude. I’m subaverage and you’re average, and I’m taller than you, and you’re at eye level with my dick, and I—“

“Calm down!” Sal stood up. “Now, I’m not at eye level, okay? How about you sit down, and close your eyes, and then that’ll be it? Or you just don’t do it. Either way, I’m cool.”

Larry nodded and sat down on the couch, covering his eyes with his hands. “Okay, but you have to do it.”

Sal rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Larry’s towel, noticing him tense. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he said, attempting to take some deep breaths to calm himself.

Sal slowly unwrapped his towel and—

Okay. Yep. That was Larry’s dick. Right there. Part of Sal really liked the sight of Larry under him, naked, embarrassed, and eyes covered; he’d make a note of that later. Way later.

But there was something that still bothered him.

“Oh, so you’re a shower, not a grower?” Sal asked way too calmly.

Larry tensed and hid himself further into his hands. “No, I’m a grower…”

Wait, okay, what the fuck then? Larry was packing a decent size flaccid, so what the actual fuck?

“Larry, how big are you?” Sal cocked a brow and tried not to laugh, knowing this would be inevitably funny and definitely something to mention to his friends later.

“Hard, or…?” Larry trailed off, not intending to continue the question.

Sal was trying so absolutely hard no to laugh. “Yeah, dude. No one ever cares about flaccid length.”

“Uh, last I checked, seven and a half inches or some--”

He burst out laughing, much to his friend’s discomfort. “How big do you think average is?”

Larry kept his eyes closed and covered himself back up. “Like… eight inches.”

Sal laughed harder, clutching at his sides and finally making eye contact with the very red Larry. “I’m calling Todd.”

“No, you’re fucking not!”

It was too late. Sal was already grabbing his cell phone and dialing Todd’s number.

“Hey, Todd!”

Larry readjusted his towel, standing up and attempting to grab Sal’s phone from him.

“What’s up, Sal?”

Sal was maneuvering way easier than Larry since he was smaller and wasn’t trying to keep a towel on his waist. “How long is the average dick?” he asked, running away from the angry boy chasing after him.

Ash was heard laughing in the background. “You’re on speaker, by the way. And it’s five-point-one inches.” He paused. “Why?”

“Alright, see ya.” Sal closed the phone and tossed it on the couch. “So, Larry ‘subaverage penis’ Johnson. Who the hell told you the average dick length was eight inches?” He was in absolute hysterics,

“Some punk from middle school. Can we forget about this?” Larry was absolutely mortified, though he knew he’d laugh about it later.

Sal pressed a kiss to Larry’s cheek between giggles. “How about you put on your boxers and come to my room for some half-naked cuddling? Deal?”

Larry averted his eyes. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Real shit: ‘Fort Nasty’ is a real work-in-progress fort in the woods that my friends and I are making!)
> 
> Okay, for fuck’s sake, I’ve seen fics that are like “*insert character* was insecure about his subaverage eight inch penis” and just no. No no no. Don’t be a Larry.
> 
> Now that things are getting awkward and romantic, things are gonna be a bit more spicy. Maybe. Idk I’m writing as I go.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
